eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Desert of Flames (Factions)
Raising Factions If you have less than -40k faction with a court, you may have trouble wandering the streets of Maj'Dul as guards of those courts will attack you on sight. Aside from being able to walk the streets in peace, there are two other primary reasons for faction building: # Obtaining maximum faction with a court will allow you to acquire residency in Maj'Dul as well as a special ability to return to Maj'Dul from anywhere; # The signature quest line The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny requires building faction with all three courts. There are a few key methods to building faction with a court: * Do the faction quests that start in the Sinking Sands * Kill guards and collect insignia tokens (such as Blades insignia token) from opposing factions * Complete faction quest timelines within each court. It is not possible to build faction with more than one court at a time. No matter what method you choose, building faction with one court will decrease your faction with the other two, so it is important to choose one faction to start with and stay with that one. # The faction quests at the Sinking Sands docks at are possibly the slowest way to build faction. They were useful for primarily solo players when content was current because it posed the highest survivability rate. Remember to do only one of the three sets of quests at a time since doing one of these quests will decrease your faction with the two other courts. # Killing guards within Maj'Dul is the fastest way to gain faction with a court. Recommended minimum level for this route is 55 as the guards will con blue. In order to execute this strategy, go to Maj'Dul and locate a guard tower. Any given tower is controlled by a single faction at a time, and they are not always controlled by the same faction. If the tower is controlled by a faction opposing the one you are trying to build, start at the bottom and work your way towards the top killing all the guards along the way. Loot the corpses to gain Insignia Tokens. These tokens will automatically get added to the Currency tab of your persona window. Each token is worth 250 faction to an opposing court. When you are ready to cash in on these tokens, go to the The Tower of the Moon in Maj'Dul at and enter using the knocker on the door. On the first floor, there are three NPCs that will accept tokens from the opposing factions. For example, if you are building faction with Court of the Blades, speak with the Blades Consul NPC to turn in Truth and Coin insignia tokens. # After you have gained 20k positive faction with a court, you may enter the court's headquarters in Maj'Dul via the front door. Once inside, there are NPCs who will offer you different quests depending on what your current faction is. Additional details about each court can be found below. *The Court of the Coin (Faction) *The Court of the Blades (Faction) *The Court of Truth (Faction) Category:Desert of Flames